


Birth Moon

by 0bsidianFire



Series: Static Tuned in to Reason [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Backstory, Gen, Names, Origin Story, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsidianFire/pseuds/0bsidianFire
Summary: On the night of a new moon, a little girl is born. Hopefully, she will grow in power as the moon grows full.For FFXIVwrite2019 - Prompt #13: Wax
Series: Static Tuned in to Reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860852
Kudos: 4





	Birth Moon

Kharagal is born on the first night of the month when Nhaama is dark in the sky and is said to be hiding on the earth while she recovers from being nearly defeated by Azim. It is the seventh month of the year, the Moon When Lightning Falls, and the mountains that surround the Nhaama flash with lighting that night.

Orbei, Kharagal’s mother, laughs afterwards about how Nhaama was able to give her aid during her labor since Kharagal’s labor went easier than Aruktai’s did. And Aruktai was born in the middle of the month when Nhaama is at full strength in the sky. Orbei names her first daughter after Nhaama’s phase at the time of her birth and prays that as Nhama can only grow in strength after the time of darkness, so too will her daughter.

Bayar, Kharagal’s father, is the one who first notices that his newborn daughter is attracted to the light and warmth of the fire more so than usual. She doesn’t just like to be near it, she likes watching it. Even as fresh from his wife as she is. Bayar watches his daughter as she smiles with fire dancing in her eyes and prays she was always look at it as she does now and never fear it.

When Orbei and Bayar each give the udgan a different name for their new daughter, the udgan find it amusing. Udgan Bayan laughs about Nhaama stealing one of Azim’s children from him. Udgan Toragana unravels beads out of her hair to give to Obei and mutters about foretellings of the great power that can be found by those born of one of the six great elements. Obei and Bayar look at each other and fall in love all over again.

Naturally, Kharagal gets both names.

**Author's Note:**

> Kharagal roughly translates to “Black/Dark Fire” in Mongolian. Given the reasoning behind Kharagal’s name by her parents, it would probably mean “fire born of darkness” to her. Part of the reason the shamans find Kharagal’s name funny is that fire is associated with Azim and the sun and Kharagal’s parents essentially turned it into something that should be associated with Nhaama in this case.  
> As far as the Eorzean calendar is concerned, Kharagal is born on the First Sun of the Fourth Astral Moon. Which is associated with Astral Lightning and Byregot. Kharagal thinks this is rather appropriate once she finds out what the myths about Bregot are like.


End file.
